Visão do Paraíso
by Ruiva
Summary: Quando Bella chegou naquela fazenda da Austrália, pensou que estivesse diante de uma visão do paraíso. Os campos eram verdes, o gado pastava, tranquilo, e havia ainda Edward Cullen, com seu ar selvagem e o jeito insolente.
1. Resumo

Quando Bella chegou naquela fazenda da Austrália, pensou que estivesse diante de uma visão do paraíso. Os campos eram verdes, o gado pastava, tranquilo, e havia ainda Edward Cullen, com o seu ar selvagem e o jeito insolente, parecendo um autêntico vaqueiro do velho oeste. Logo ela descobriria, porém, que aquele lugar poderia ser um inferno. E tudo por causa de Edward, que a tratava como uma aventureira, insistindo que ela estava ali apenas para conquistá-lo e garantir o seu futuro, já que ele era um fazendeiro rico e poderoso.

Olá gente!

Esta é a minha primeira adaptação. Desculpem qualquer erro e se quiserem comentar a dizer o que acham, fazem uma adaptadora feliz!

Beijokas


	2. Capitulo 1

Estava abafado no Aeroporto Internacional de Perth, Austrália. Bella Swan estava cansada. Esperava que o seu tio Joe viesse logo buscá-la. Ia passar uma temporada de seis meses na casa dele. Não conhecia o tio pessoalmente; vira apenas uma fotografia de dele, tirada há trinta anos.

A longa viagem da Inglaterra até Perth tinha acabado com a disposição de Bella. Apesar disso, não se sentia numa terra estranha. A sensação era de volta ao lar.

Um homem alto e moreno aproximou-se e parou diante dela. Era impossível não notar um ar de arrogância estampado no seu rosto.

- Por acaso é a srta. Isabella Swan? - O desconhecido perguntou, numa voz grave e bonita.

Os olhos cor de chocolate de Bella arregalaram-se de espanto.

- Sim, Bella... Quem é o senhor? Não pode ser o meu tio!

- Não, mas ficaria muito orgulhoso de ter uma sobrinha tão linda!

- Como não sou vidente, não acha melhor apresentar-se?

- O seu tio Joe pediu-me para vir buscá-la.

- Por que ele mesmo não veio?

- A sua tia não está bem, mas não é nada grave. Ele ficou a tomar conta dela. Como precisava resolver uns negócios na cidade, vim no lugar dele.

- Não é o meu primo, é?

- O seu primo tem vinte e seis anos, não sabia?

- Claro. - Ela ficou sem graça, hesitando em confessar que era tudo o que sabia do seu primo, Brian. - Este engano poderia ser evitado se o senhor se tivesse apresentado desde o início.

- Por que a pressa? - Ele provocou, parecendo divertir-se em irritá-la.

- Não se trata disso. - Por causa do cansaço, Bella não conseguia dominar a raiva. - Se todos neste país tiverem esse conceito de pressa, é difícil que haja progresso!

- Se pretende ter recordações agradáveis destas férias, aconselho-a a não sair por aí a fazer comentários desse tipo.

- Desculpe. - Bella reconheceu a grosseria. - Tem razão, não devia ter falado assim.

- Peço desculpas também. Estava tão desconfiada que eu quis brincar um pouco. Sou Edward Cullen; o seu tio trabalha para mim.

A mão delicada de Bella perdeu-se na dele, e o contacto pareceu-lhe muito agradável.

- É melhor irmos andando, srta. Swan, a menos que queira atrair a atenção de um fotógrafo mais ousado.

- Eu? Por quê?

- Por que não? - Ele pegou as malas dela. - Turistas ingleses são sempre notados, principalmente quando são raparigas bonitas como tu. Mesmo com esse cabelo que a faz parecer uma garota de dezesseis anos.

- Pois saiba que tenho vinte.

- Joe me contou.

Seguindo Edward Cullen, Bella imaginava o que mais o seu tio teria contado,

- Foi difícil encontrar-me?

- Teria sido mais fácil se Joe tivesse uma foto tua.

Aquilo era estranho, porque a sua mãe tinha mandado uma foto há cerca de dois meses. E a tia Rose comentara na última carta a alegria de Joe ao ver como Bella estava bonita.

- O senhor também mora em Coolarie?

- Na maior parte do tempo. Por falar nisso, chegaremos lá amanhã à tarde.

- Só amanhã? Pensei que fosse perto daqui.

- E é, srta. Swan - Ele abriu a porta do táxi. - Na verdade, Coolarie fica a algumas horas de voo. Infelizmente, não consegui resolver todos os negócios que me trouxeram aqui e tenho um encontro muito importante amanhã. Por isso, a nossa partida foi adiada.

- Será que os meus tios não vão ficar preocupados?

- Já falei com eles e expliquei a situação.

- Mas eu posso perfeitamente ir sozinha.

- Não passou pela tua cabeça dar uma olhada no mapa da Austrália, antes de vir para cá?

- É claro. - Ela ficou indignada. - Sei que, o país é grande, mas não vejo problema em viajar sozinha.

- São mais de mil quilómetros até Coolarie e nenhum transporte público chega até lá. Como pretendes ir sem carro?

- Desculpa mais uma vez. Fiquei tão desapontada porque o tio Joe não me veio buscar, que não consigo raciocinar direito. Devo estar a parecer uma idiota.

- Não faz mal. Imprevistos acontecem a toda hora, mas garanto que te vais divertir. Depois de uma boa noite de sono, estarás mais disposta para encontrar os teus tios.

- Para onde estamos indo?

- Vamos ficar num dos melhores hotéis da cidade. Não quero que tenhas má impressão daqui.

Um dos melhores hotéis da cidade! Devia ser um lugar muito caro, mas Bella não queria dar o braço a torcer e admitir que não poderia arcar com aquela despesa extra.

Toda a viagem, desde passagens até casa e comida, corria por conta do seu tio Joe e, além do mais, se Coolarie era tão isolado quanto Edward sugerira, não teria muito com que gastar dinheiro. O pouco que trouxera seria suficiente.

- Não precisas de te preocupar - Eward interveio, como se lesse os pensamentos dela. - O atraso é culpa minha e as despesas do hotel ficarão por minha conta. E se não gostares da ideia de me dever um favor, tenho certeza de que acharás um meio de retribuir.

Ele a olhava fixamente, a admirar os cabelos castanhos ondulados que emolduravam um rosto harmonioso, de pele macia. Os olhos eram grandes e castanhos, e os lábios carnudos e sensuais.

- Quantos namorados deixas-te na Inglaterra?

- Nenhum em especial, mas o que importa isso? O tio Joe fez-me a mesma pergunta. Só que a curiosidade dele tinha razão de ser. Ele convidou-me para umas férias prolongadas e acho que não queria insistir, se houvesse um namoro sério.

Bella desviou a atenção para o movimento da rua, para fugir de um olhar insistente e indecifrável. A presença daquele homem afectava o seu autodomínio. Teria sido melhor que os seus tios estivessem ali para buscá-la. Pelo menos, podiam ter mandado Brian.

- O meu primo também trabalha para o senhor?

- Quando está por perto.

Bella não entendeu e também não conseguiu ler nada no rosto de Edward, que parecia uma máscara impenetrável. O que Brian teria feito para aborrece-lo? Pois era certo que havia com o primo algo que Edward não aprovava.


	3. Final Capitulo 1

Conformando-se em descobrir o que havia por trás daquela antipatia quando chegasse à Coolarie, Bella ficou calada. O hotel era mais luxuoso do que imaginava, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

Se Edward achava que deviam hospedar-se ali, ela não podia recusar, mas insistiria em pagar as suas próprias contas. Depois do registo, foram conduzidos aos quartos no primeiro andar.

- Estou no fim do corredor, caso precises de mim - ele informou. - Pareces exausta. Sugiro que tomes um banho e descanses até a hora do jantar.

Sozinha, Bella experimentou uma sensação de inquietação, que atribuiu à excitação e ao cansaço das longas horas no avião. Se bem que, no íntimo, suspeitasse que a tensão pudesse estar relacionada à presença de Edward Cullen do seu lado.

Um olhar dele tinha sido suficiente para abalar os seus nervos e acelerar as batidas do seu coração. Só um cego não veria que era muito atraente. No entanto, não era o único homem bonito que Bella conhecera. Ao trabalhar na loja do pai, tivera contacto com muitos rapazes, mas nenhum chegou a interessá-la. Uma vez, preocupada com essa falta de interesse, Bella perguntou à mãe o que estava errado.

- És muito jovem ainda - a mãe havia respondido, rindo. - Dá tempo ao tempo. Um dia, vais-te apaixonar por alguém. Isso acontece com todos e acontecerá contigo quando menos esperares.

Bella abriu a mala para apanhar um robe. Era claro que não podia estar a apaixonar-se por um estranho, mas, de qualquer forma, ele tinha despertado nela uma sensação extremamente incómoda.

Depois do banho, deitou-se um pouco. Estava a acabar de se arrumar quando ele bateu à porta. Tinha escolhido uma roupa elegante; naquele tipo de hotel, era o mínimo que se podia esperar de um hóspede.

Os seus cabelos estavam soltos, e limitou a maquilhagem a uma fina camada de pó e batom, para realçar a curva dos lábios. Ansiosa, correu para a porta. O seu nervosismo ficou evidente no sorriso trémulo, quando os olhos de Edward exploraram as linhas esbeltas de seu corpo, com um brilho de admiração.

- Está muito elegante, Srta. Swan.

O sorriso de Bella desapareceu diante do comentário formal e, num esforço para quebrar o gelo, propôs:

- Por que não me chama de Bella?

- Com prazer, se não me chamares de Sr. Cullen.

- Está bem... Edward. Bem... eu não sabia se devia. . . Afinal, o meu tio é teu empregado...

Ele limitou-se a sorrir e conduziu-a até ao bar, colocando o braço em torno da cintura dela.

- O teu tio é primo em segundo grau do meu pai. Portanto, temos mais um motivo para dispensar as formalidades.

Bella concordou com a cabeça, ainda a sentir o toque da mão dele na cintura. Era bom ser-se tratada com gentileza, mas preferia que o seu coração parasse de bater com tanta força.

Edward Cullen era um homem atraente, forte, de cabelos pretos. Parecia muito seguro e dono de um magnetismo selvagem. Um tremor percorreu o corpo de Bella ao pensar na possibilidade de estar a apaixonar-se por ele.

De repente, ao perceber que estava com o olhar fixo nele, baixou a cabeça. A melhor maneira de parar a imaginação era falar.

- Agora lembro-me do meu pai ter comentado que o tio Joe trabalhava com um parente. -Tomou um gole do sherry que Edward pedira. - Infelizmente, as nossas famílias distanciaram-se nestes anos.

- Pelo que soube, o teu pai não aprovava o casamento da irmã com Joe.

- Não... Os meus avós foram contra o casamento, uma reacção muito natural. Afinal, a Austrália fica do outro lado do mundo e há trinta anos a distância parecia muito maior. Tia Sue é dez anos mais velha que o meu pai, ele devia ter uns vinte anos quando tudo isto aconteceu.

- Idade suficiente para colocar-se ao lado dos pais e contra a irmã.

- Lembro-me que a minha mãe comentou, um dia, que o principal motivo da família se opor ao casamento foi a rapidez com que os dois tomaram essa decisão. Eles conheciam-se há uma semana.

- Então o teu pai não tem nada contra Joe?

- Parece que eles... não têm muitas afinidades. Charlie, o meu pai, achava o tio Joe impetuoso demais, mas... é a opinião dele em relação aos australianos de modo geral.

- Pelo menos estás a ser honesta…- disse Edward a sorrir.

- Tu é que perguntas-te.

- Sim, claro. Sempre me interessei em saber por que é que ninguém da tua família vinha visitar Sue.

- Os meus avós morreram, mas sei que tentaram uma reconciliação logo depois do casamento. Depois, Charlie escreveu à tia Sue e, desde então, procuraram manter contacto. Mas ele nunca teve condições de visitá-la na Austrália.

- Por que não?

- Quando os meus avós morreram, ele teve que largar a faculdade e assumir a direcção da loja.

- Loja?

- O meu avô tinha uma pequena loja de antiguidades, que sempre interessou Charlie. No início, foi difícil, mas depois os negócios expandiram-se e ficou impossível dele se afastar.

- E a tua mãe?

- Rennee ajuda Charlie na loja.

- E tu?

- Eu também. Desde que terminei o secundário, há dois anos.

- Como é que eles se estão a sair sem ti lá?

- Os meus irmãos gémeos, Emmett e Alice também já terminaram os estudos e gostam de ajudar na loja. Mas não será possível todos trabalharem lá. A recessão está a afectar o comércio das antiguidades também.

O olhar de Bella perdeu-se no líquido do copo. Quando o tio Joe escrevera, a agradecer a carta que Rennee mandara com as fotos, todos ficaram surpresos. Mas a surpresa maior foi o convite para Bella passar umas férias na Austrália.

O convite significava um alívio temporário nas dificuldades. Depois de seis meses, a situação de desemprego poderia melhorar ou Alice poderia ir para a faculdade em vez de trabalhar.

- Por que é que tu foste a escolhida para abandonar o ninho?

- Não vou abandonar o ninho. Estamos a atravessar uma época difícil e eu sou a mais velha. Só isso.

- Não tens uma profissão?

Ao querer manter em segredo as preocupações para o futuro, Bella resolveu brincar.

- Tenho dotes excepcionais para cuidar da casa. Passo um bom tempo na cozinha, porque Rennee prefere tomar conta da loja. Por tanto, se não houver outra alternativa, seguirei esse caminho.

Edward não pareceu achar graça na piada. Ao contrário, o seu rosto ficou sombrio.

- Pelo visto, será uma esposa muito eficiente. Bem, pode ser até que acabe ficando por aqui.

- Foi o que o tio Joe disse. Eu poderia morar aqui... e não casar. Sabes, estou ansiosa para conhecer os meus tios.

- Sue é ótima pessoa, mas submissa demais a Joe.

- Talvez prefira assim. Afinal, uma esposa deve obedecer ao marido. - Bella ironizou.

- Farias isso?

Ela ficou pensativa por um instante, sem saber por que estava levando aquela conversa tão a sério.

- Se eu confiasse o suficiente no homem em questão...

- E o amor? Tive a impressão de que eras romântica.

- No mundo de hoje, compensa mais ser prática.

Achava melhor ele acreditar que era uma mulher capaz de controlar as emoções e não alguém que pudesse apaixonar-se pelo primeiro australiano que encontrasse.

Edward não fez nenhum comentário e, terminada a bebida, foram jantar. Era como se ele tivesse perdido o interesse naquele assunto. Durante a refeição, incentivou-a a falar sobre a vida na Inglaterra.

No final, Bella percebeu que revelara grande parte de sua vida a um estranho.

Um pouco aborrecida com isso, resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa, ao fazer perguntas sobre Coolarie.

- O que o meu tio faz, exactamente?

- Por que estás a perguntar isso?

- Bem, ainda não consegui perguntar a ele, não é?

- A minha resposta pode ser diferente da dele,

- Em que sentido?

- Ele poderia dizer que faz todo o trabalho.

- E não seria verdade?

- Não.

Bella ficou impaciente, certa de que Edward estava a fazer um jogo.

- Gostaria de ouvir a tua versão.

- Joe passa a maior parte do tempo no escritório, a cuidar da parte administrativa e, quando estou fora, gosta de se sentir o senhor de tudo.

- Sais com frequência?

- Tenho outras propriedades, que visito regularmente, mas a minha paixão é Coolarie, onde nasci.

Era uma situação esquisita. Se Joe não fosse um parente, provavelmente teria uma posição mais definida. Naquelas circunstâncias, Bella não sabia se era tratado como um membro da família ou como um simples empregado.

Seria mais sensato deixar para esclarecer isso quando chegasse a Coolarie. Também não queria embaraçar Edward sendo insistente demais.

- O meu tio só contou que moravas com a tua mãe e eras solteiro.

- Não sei por que é que estás a fazer tantas perguntas. Parece que Joe te contou tudo o que interessava.

Tudo o que interessava... estas palavras ecoaram na cabeça dela. Edward Cullen era muito perspicaz e poderia descobrir o que ela começava a sentir. Não era nada que pudesse exprimir com palavras... Como descrever uma atracção tão instantânea sem parecer uma piada?

Depois do jantar, ele convidou-a para um passeio perto do hotel. A noite estava fresca e Bella aspirou o ar com prazer.

- No fim da tarde e à noite sopra uma brisa que vem do rio Swan, através do porto Fremantle, no oceano Índico. Então a temperatura cai rapidamente.

- Rio Swan... tem o mesmo nome que eu.

- Chama-se assim por ser o habitat natural dos cisnes negros. São animais muito bonitos, de plumagem preta e bicos vermelhos.

Bella percebeu que dali em diante muita coisa seria diferente da sua vida na Inglaterra. Teve um pressentimento negativo, que lhe causou um leve tremor. Provavelmente eram apenas saudades de casa.

Foram até o Kings Park, uma área verde imensa, perto do centro da cidade, de onde se tinha uma vista magnífica de Perth. Era começo de Outubro e os jardins floresciam.

- A nossa primavera é em Outubro - Edward lembrou, sorrindo ao ver a expressão de admiração na fisionomia dela.

- Quando voltar para casa, vou ficar confusa com as estações. - Ela olhou o parque. - Deve ser maravilhoso ter um lugar assim bem no meio da cidade!

- Perth desenvolveu-se muito nos últimos anos, mas ainda prefiro o interior.

- É natural, já que és criador de gado.

- Acho que sim. Sinto-me asfixiado depois de alguns dias aqui. - Não era difícil de entender, embora ele parecesse mais um bem-sucedido homem de negócios do que um fazendeiro. Ao confessar essa impressão, Bella ouviu como resposta:

- Tenho que ser as duas coisas. No tempo do meu avô ou mesmo do meu pai, as coisas eram diferentes. Mas hoje em dia, a parte administrativa toma-me muito tempo. Viajo para Sidney e Melbourne com frequência, além de vir para Perth.

Para toda essa agitação, ele bem que precisava da vitalidade que aparentava ter. Foi o que Bella imaginou, enquanto analisava os traços daquele rosto bonito.

- Não vejo a hora de chegar a Coolarie amanhã.

- É um lugar bonito em qualquer época do ano. Vais adorar as planícies, os vales estreitos e as montanhas. E poderás conhecer melhor Perth quando passares por aqui na volta. Seis meses passam a voar, ou não.

- Não parece muito reconfortante, .

- Eu disse pode ser. - Segurou o queixo dela. - Não esqueças de que tudo depende de ti.

Bella tentou desenvencilhar-se, mas os dedos dele continuaram firmes.

- Não entendo o que queres dizer.

- Gostarias de entender?

Sentindo cada vez mais forte a ameaça daquela proximidade, ela respondeu:

- Não sei.

- Aposto como te sentes na beira de um abismo.

- Como adivinhas-te?

- És muito jovem e ainda não aprendes-te a esconder os teus sentimentos, mas é importante que aprendas a caminhar com os teus próprios pés. Não deixes que os outros te manipulem.

- Por que é que alguém faria isso comigo?

Edward encolheu os ombros e soltou o queixo dela.

- Pode ser apenas imaginação. O excesso de trabalho está a confundir a minha cabeça. Desculpa-me e esqueça o que ouviste.

Bem, acaba aqui o primeiro capítulo. Espero que estejam a gostar..e mesmo que não gostem deixem qualquer comentário, para eu saber se devo ou não continuar a adaptação…

Beijokas


End file.
